


Narcissus

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi switch bodies and take full advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  _au where eruri switch bodies for some magical reason and sex happens. levi wants to give erwin a taste of his own medicine so he bangs the shit outta him so he can feel what he feels when erwin fucks him. erwin cant believe levi's been able to take his cock all these years, he's so big. erwin takes it like a champ tho and after a while he becomes a total slut for his own cock. levi teases him and takes advantage of the fact that he can overpower erwin for the first time in his life._
> 
> Was sent this over on Tumblr by an Anon and loved it, but it turned out to be more fun in theory than execution hahaa.

“Look, Levi, I know we are short on rent, but do you really think this is the best idea?”

“Well what do you suggest, we do some porn?”

“No!”

“Then quit complaining. It’s quick cash and we are already three weeks late.”

With a resigned sigh Erwin follows Levi up the steps and into the clinic doors that read ‘Titan Research Inc.’ The place looks clean and legit enough, though the thought of becoming a human test subject for who knows what puts Erwin a bit on edge. But he has little options if they don’t want to be evicted. Levi said he used to come here before they met if he was in a bind for cash and the worse he ever got was a shitty cold and new allergy to dandelions. Erwin was still weary though and he follows his short lover to the check in counter with obvious trepidation.

“Oh Levi, it has been quite a while! Good to see your hair grew back alright!”

The young brunette pipes from behind the tidy desk on the far side of the empty waiting room. Levi pointedly ignores the death glare he is receiving from Erwin as he stops just in front of the petite woman and gives a half smirk.

“Hey, Petra. Got any openings today?”

The pretty girl smiles pleasantly as she looks at the two men before turning her attention to the laptop on her desk and starts tapping away at the keys with the efficiency of a cyborg. Erwin can’t stop staring daggers at his little bastard of a boyfriend and isn’t sure he wants to know what else he has neglected to tell him about this whole ordeal.

“Of course, you know we always take walk ins! Hanji will be so happy to have you back. I am letting her know right now you and…”

“Erwin.”

“You and Erwin are here.”

Petra barely gets the sentence out when the door down just to the right of the check in desk bursts open followed by a high pitched screeching shout and a tall woman in a lab coat and glasses. She storms over to Levi with such glee and Erwin feels a twinge of possessiveness when it looks like she is going tackle the small man in a hug, but the strange woman stop just short of touching Levi and instead starts inspecting every inch of him with a speculative eye as she blindly takes notes on a clipboard and mutters under her breath. Levi stands stock still but seems comfortable enough that this must be normal behavior.

“Hello, Dr. Zoe.”

“Hanji, Hanji….just Hanji. I see the hair came back. How about the nosebleeds? Still conducting static electricity when you put your socks on? How about the tongue swelling when you hear Mozart?” 

Erwin can only gawk as Hanji does circles around Levi. His mind can not process everything that spews from the woman’s mouth, Mozart - socks? They need to leave. Now. And Levi needs to see a doctor, a real doctor, and make sure he hasn’t received brain damage.

“All good, Doc. I seem to be back to normal.”

“Oh good, good I like to work with a clean slate!”

Now Erwin has to step in, there is no way any amount of money will be worth whatever tests this deranged woman wants to run. Porn is looking better and better with each passing second, the real kinky shit where he can tie Levi up and punish him for hours on end for even dragging him down here let alone blatantly lying his ass off. 

“Oh no, Lev,i we are leaving. Now.”

“Who’s this?”

Hanji finally turns her attention to Erwin and her hawk eyes seem to catalog the tall man with big sweeping motions as her pen scribbles away. The intense gaze makes Erwin take a half a step back and he reaches his hand for Levi grabbing at his wrist.

“This is Erwin, my boyfriend.”

Pushing her glasses higher up on her nose, Hanji’s eyes light up as she darts her focus from one man to the other and a terrifying grin curls up the side of her mouth.

“Boyfriend!? I have been needing a couple for a new study, this is wonderful!”

Erwin takes another step back towards the exit and tries to pull Levi along with him, but he doesn’t budge an inch.

“Hell no, I said we are leaving. We will find another way to come up with the rent, Levi. This is insane - you said we would be testing cold tablets.”

Levi rolls his eyes and jerks his wrist free before turning to the blonde with a sour expression.

“No, I said I have tested cold tablets here.”

“Oh and you just neglected to tell me that they **made your fucking hair fall out**!”

“Well you didn’t ask.”

“Oh you little -”

“Five thousand.”

The doctor cuts off the men’s bickering and they both snap their heads to the woman when they hear the dollar amount.

“I will pay you both five thousand dollars to participate my little brain wave study.”

Both men look at each other incredulously before staring back at Hanji trying to gage if it is a joke. But besides the creepy smile she looks serious as can be. Ten thousand dollars of tax free cash, that is almost enough to get Erwin to go willingly. Sensing that she has hooked them, though really the only one Hanji needed to convince was Erwin, the doctor furiously writes a line or two on her clipboard before turning cheerily to her secretary.

“Petra, please have them fill out the appropriate paperwork for case study 0057: Pons and then send them back to room 117 when they are finished.”

“Yes ma’am!”

And with that Hanji leaves the two man to stare after her. Erwin feels like he has just walked into the Twilight Zone and he just kind of goes on autopilot as Petra hands them both a packet of paperwork the size of a novel with a clipboard and cheap pens. Following Levi over to a line of chairs in the waiting room Erwin tries to figure out what wrong turn he took in life to lead him to this. Things certainly have been since he met Levi and it is one of the things he loves about him, but Erwin can honestly say he never thought he would willingly become a human test subject.

“Ten thousand dollars - shit Erwin, we will be set on rent for the next three years! I told you this was a good idea.”

Levi flips over the thirty seventh page and scans the next for a highlighted x, a pro by now at signing paperwork. Erwin gave up actually reading the paragraphs of words he swears are made up after page ten.

“How about we decide if this was a good idea after we survive it. But god, that’s a lot of money.” 

Levi grunts in reply and they fall into a companionable silence as they both hunt and peck for signature boxes and initials marks. After what feels like an eternity they both sign their lives away for a bit of rent money and take the finished forms to Petra behind her desk. She does a quick overview of the files and after making Erwin sign a few extra pages deems them complete and gestures to the door Hanji came and went from.

“Thank you boys, room 117 is just a few doors down on the right. Dr. Zacherai should be in there already and Hanji will be in in a moment. Have fun!’

Erwin is pretty sure fun is the last thing they will be having, but he trudges along anyway after Levi when he opens the door back to the examining rooms. The hallway is narrow and sterile and does little to ease the nerves in Erwin’s stomach as they approach the door. Levi is confident when he pulls open 117, but even he is startled a little at the sparseness of the room. As they file in they see only two standard hospital table beds situated next to each other with enough space for a metal rolling tray with some strange orb device on top with wires sticking out. There are a few random stools in the corner and a huge glass window that is obviously a two way mirror, and nothing else. Or so they thought until there is a loud sniffing noise and Erwin lets out terribly unmanly screech when he feels hot breath at the nape of his neck. Both men turn around in a snap to see an incredibly tall, scruffy haired blonde man in a lab coat sniffing the air like a dog.

“Shit, Mike, you scared us half to death…”

The man just sniffs Erwin and Levi a bit more before a lecherous grin spreads across his mustached lips. Then he mumbles in a low voice.

“You two had sex three times this morning and Levi still has his ass full.”

“What!”

Both men bellow at the doctor and turn beet red for very different reasons. Levi has a hard time making eye contact with either of the two and Erwin just gaps like a fish. But before any more lives can be ruined, Hanji burst through the door in what seems to be her usual fashion with a huge smile.

“Quit showing off, Mike. We have some experiments to conduct!”

Hanji starts shuffling them all farther into the room before pushing Erwin and Levi to the two beds. Both of them sit on the edge, crinckling the white paper as they get situated, Levi has a bit of a harder time climbing up, but eventually gets there. Erwin takes a deep breath before speaking up.

“So what exactly will you be testing and should I be concerned for my health?”

Hanji smiles at the blonde as she steps between the two beds to look at both of her subjects. Mike walks around the back and starts messing with the strange orb device, clicking things on and pulling at cords.

“Oh this is a relatively harmless procedure. All I am doing is testing how and if brain frequencies react in the vicinity of others, specifically romantic partners who already have a bond and comfort with one another. That makes it easier to draw out your brain waves and see how they interact. This little device called the Pons should be able to convert your brain waves, or consciousness, into something visual we can see and collect data on.”

“Should?”

“Well yes, you two are the first human test subjects so that is the result we are hoping for.” 

Levi just lays back on the bed with his usual reckless abandon and get’s comfortable. Erwin still looks very unsure and it seems like a great battle of wills to even begin to sink back onto the table. 

“Remember, five thousand each and it will take maybe thirty minutes. Plus you two will be on the cutting edge of science if everything works!”

“Hanji, you really need to work on your bedside manner. Just start this shit already before Erwin passes out.”

Levi prompts as he stares across over at Erwin who does indeed look like he may black out from nerves. The blonde takes deep breaths to try and calm himself as Hanji barks orders for Mike who begins connecting wires to Erwin’s forehead and temples as well as a few places in the buzzed hair by his neck. When everything is in order, Mike moves on to Levi and before long both men are hooked up to the Pons device which now gives off a whirring sound as it warms up. 

“Okay, Mike on my count.”

Hanji yells from the far side of the room before turning the lights off and casting them all in an eerie darkness. She counts down from three and then a bright flash explodes in the room followed by a deafening ring. Erwin can hear shouting, but it sounds far off and smothered as everything around him turns a blinding white. The blonde feels like he is rising in the air but he has no visuals to orient himself with or any real tangible feeling. Slowly a strange shadowy figure begins to take shape and Erwin is immediately drawn to it, he doesn’t know how he knows, but he is positive that this shimmering entity is Levi. Erwin tries to float his way in this stifling nothingness of white, but he can not tell if he makes any progress at all and Levi looks no closer or farther. Then all of a sudden a flash of dark seems to tear through the abyss of white and Erwin feels himself being pulled at an alarming speed into the Levi figure and he tries to scream, but nothing comes out. They collide, but there is no physical manifestation of it, no pain, just nothing. Erwin stays in this space of what he fears is death for what seems like an eternity until he realizes he is falling, and fast. He still sees nothing but empty whiteness everywhere, though he knows that he is hurtling towards something beneath him and with no way to stop it he falls face first into what feels like a pool of ice before taking a huge gasping breath as he plummets now into darkness. It takes a few moments for Erwin to realize he no longer feels like he is falling and that he can once again feel the bed beneath him and is aware of the presence of things around him. But something just feels off. Slowly, Erwin opens his eyes to see the lights are back on and he realizes that he somehow moved to the other bed as everything is on the wrong side from when they started this. 

Turning to look over to the other bed Erwin about has a heart attack as he stares into the wide blue eyes of his own face, just as horrified as he feels before screaming. The voice that rings out isn’t his own however and it makes him scream louder to realize the voice in his head is not matching the one coming out of his mouth. Strong hands force him flat back onto the bed and he looks up into Mike’s concerned face. The doctor is yelling something and shakes him hard.

“Levi! Levi! Calm down, it’s okay everything is fine!”

“Wh-what? I’m not Levi!”

But then Erwin looks down his body and realizes that he very much is Levi. Bringing his hands up to his face, Erwin sees the tiny, thin hands of his lover that he has so enjoyed - not the large palms and long boney skeletal fingers he would recognize as his own. Slowly he touches his his hands together and jolts as the skin feels softer and not quite right. Looking down farther he sees the black t-shirt and grey hoodie that Levi put on this morning that conceals the thin chest and petite body he so adores. Erwin glances back to the bed where his own face seems to be in utter shock.

“L-levi?”

It’s it so twisted to see his own body moving and working independently of himself and Erwin is equal parts horrified and fascinated to see his own body in motion. It is so different from looking at yourself in the mirror or even video. Erwin’s body sits up slowly from the bed and turns to look at the Erwin possessed Levi, mouth opening and closing in horrored intrigue like a fish.

“Erwin? What the fuck is happening?”

Hanji jumps in between the two, pen scratching feverishly across her clipboard as she studies her test subjects. Erwin watches as his own face darkens to a scowl only Levi could muster and starts ripping the wires from the blonde head.

“HANJI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US?!”

And in his heated state Levi jumps from the bed, but unprepared for the size of his new body he flops to the floor with much less grace than either are used to and lands heavily on the tile floor in an awkward squat. Out of pure instinct Erwin lunges in the direction of his fallen body and gasps as he practically flies from the bed with the swift, thin limbs of his lover. Erwin lands face first on top of his own self and if that isn’t the oddest sensation he doesn’t know what is. Levi wraps the thick arms around his own body to try and catch his fall and both men moan at the reversal of its usual feeling. For the first time Erwin truly understands just how large of a man he is, and how little Levi is. Hanji just continues to circle the two as they attempt to detangle themselves from their flailing limbs.

“How fascinating! I think something went wrong… have you really switched bodies?!”

Both men turn dagger eyes at the doctor as they help one another up. They wobble and Levi has to hold onto the bed to compensate for his sheer weight. Mike occupies himself with getting the Pons device put away, unconcerned with the anomaly happening before him.

“Yes, now fix us!”

Levi in Erwin’s body yells at the woman who flinches away from the power of it. There is a shocked expression on Erwin’s face when Levi feels the much larger lung capacity for the first time. He gets a little smug over it, Erwin can tell. It is strange because even though it is his body, Erwin can see the nuances in expression that just scream Levi to him.

“Well boys, I am not quite sure how to at the moment. I am going to have to make some tweaks to the Pons and see if I can reverse it. But tell me how does it feels to be in someone else body? Is it strange seeing yourself walk around? Are you just in the brain or do you feel the whole body? Do you still want to fuck each other or is that too narcissistic?”

“WHAT?”

Both men shout in outrage, but all of a sudden both men are acutely aware of the more intimate areas of the new body they inhabit. Erwin runs his small hands down the trim sides and over the sharp hipbones of the petite frame of his lover. It is strange to personally feel the hands on the soft skin as well as enjoy it. He Looks over to Levi who is staring down at his own crotch like it is the first time he has seen Erwin’s groin, then he jumps lightly on the balls of his feet as he continues to look between his new legs. 

“Holy shit Erwin your dick is fucking heavy!”

“Levi!”

“How the hell do you walk around with this log hanging between your legs?”

Levi grips one of Erwin's meaty hands between his legs to cop a feel at the cock he has taken pleasure from countless times. Erwin is mortified, but the expression on Levi’s features just comes across as somewhere between constipation and confusion. 

“Oh man, we are so fucking like this, Erwin.”

“Wonderful! You two could have sex right here. It would be great research material for the study. Body switched lovers, how would it change the dynamic in bed? Oh let’s do it!”

Erwin whips around intending to get in the strange doctor’s face, but as he stalks closer to her he has to crane his neck back to keep eye contact with her tall stature and loses his gusto as he feels dwarfed for one of the first times in his life. But he still pokes her in the chest with his finger as he speaks in Levi’s monotone voice.

“Absolutely not. You are going to figure out how to fix this mess, you are going to give us our money, and then we are going to go home.”

“Yes, of course, but there is only one hour left of the working day and even I can’t promise a reversal by then. You are going to have stay like this until tomorrow.”

Hanji smiles pleasantly as she ushers Mike out the the door. 

“What? No you screwed us up, you can’t just go home because it’s five o’clock! You have to fix us!” 

Both men look incredulously at her as she shrugs her shoulders at Erwin’s outburst.

“Sorry I have a life and plans tonight. I will work on it in the morning and give you a call tomorrow when I have a fix. Unless of course you will let me run some more tests…”

“NO!”

“Fine, fine...leave your number with Petra and I will see you tomorrow.” 

Seemingly put out with their unwillingness to allow her to do tests on them, Hanji dismisses the two men in the switched bodies as she turns her attention to the clipboard going over her notes. Both men look at each other and there is a glint of eagerness on Erwin’s own face that let’s him know Levi is horny and very serious about his earlier statement. 

“Come on, Erwin, Dr. Zoe isn’t going to change us back today. Might as well take advantage of it for a night.”

The suggestiveness is blatant and Erwin finds himself following his own body towards the door with his own interest at the idea. It’s so very strange to watch himself bumble around as Levi pilots the much larger frame, stumbling some over the bigger feet and cursing under his breath at Erwin’s massiveness. Erwin chuckles lightly to himself, but has his own difficulties at maneuvering in Levi’s body. He tries to take his usual strides and stumbles over the agile legs that prefer swift movement, body swaying precariously as he tries to find balance in the new center of gravity. 

They make it into the hallway okay and manage to give Petra Erwin’s phone number since he is better at keeping track of his cell. Petra only gives an odd look when Erwin corrects her that it is his number and not Levi’s since it seemed to her that Levi was giving his own number. She seems unaware of their switch. Just as well they keep it to themselves, not sure how they would explain it to someone who didn’t witness is anyway, despite the certainty that Petra has seen some very odd things come out of this research lab. Both men walk out onto the sidewalk, getting more comfortable in their new skin with each step, but it doesn’t mean either are settled into their new perspective. Erwin feels like he is a child again, experiencing the world a good two feet lower than he has since he was thirteen. He feels himself drawing closer to the larger figure of his own body as Levi and him duck down the nearest stairwell to the train station for the public transit that runs below the city. A train must have just arrived because there is an out pour of people that ascend the stairs and Erwin literally jumps behind Levi and his own body to try and not get pummeled by the hoard of people, he feels so small and fragile in this body and wonders if this is why Levi is so grumpy all the time.

“It’s a scary world down here, Levi. How do you manage?’

Erwin whispers into the back of his own shirt where he clings to it like a shield. Levi doesn’t seem to hear him, or probably ignores him. The man is on cloud nine, strutting around in Erwin’s body now with a controlled ease that the real blonde is a bit jealous of. Levi holds Erwin’s head high as if he even needs to to look over the heads of all of the other people crowding the station while they scan their access cards. Erwin latches on in a death grip as Levi weaves them through the group to their train. Levi is on top of the world as people effortlessly move out of his way and yet still manage to smack into Erwin hiding behind his own impressive body. This must really be why Levi is so angry. The train ride is awkward and uneventful. Levi seems to be thoroughly enjoying his new frame as he takes up a whole seat, legs wide and with plenty of room, while Erwin plasters Levi’s body to his side, squished up against an elderly woman and her luggage.

When they finally get home, it is with relief to Erwin who is completely stressed out after having experienced the world from Levi’s view for an hour. Erwin vows to never take his size for granted again, that is if he will even be able to get back into his body. Levi stalks around the apartment with a rather creepy grin, only banging Erwin's hip on a few pieces of furniture and doorways as he kicks his shoes off on the way to their bedroom, making Erwin wince at the bruises he will surly return to. Following himself into the bedroom he finds Levi has already taken his jacket off and pulls the leather belt from his black jeans as he turns to watch Erwin enter with Levi’s body. Levi’s makes his now blue eyes smoulder and it is a bit disconcerting to see such an expression on his own face especially directed at him. 

“I’m not gonna lie, Erwin, this is more than a little weird. But I want to fuck you with your own cock so back and let you feel how you rip me open with your massive dick. Let’s see how well you take it shall we?”

Erwin feels himself blush, dusting Levi’s face with a splash of red he always adores when he can manage to get it to happen. Levi’s expression sours just a bit, screwing Erwin’s face in mild distaste at the blush he sees across his own cheeks. But it doesn’t last long when his thinking changes to it not being himself blushing, but Erwin. It has been a long time since Erwin has bottomed and of course never in a body as small as Levi’s. He knows better than anyone, though Levi is included now, the utter size of his own dick and Erwin is a bit nervous despite Levi taking him pretty much nightly at this point. But the thought also excites Erwin in some twisted Narcissus fashion that only serves to turn him on further with the outlandish depravity of it all. But Erwin is just as curious as Levi is insistent upon getting the blonde fucked by his own penis. 

Levi smirks as he pulls Erwin’s shirt from his body before he sits down on the bed and admires the bare flesh of Erwin’s chest and chiseled stomach from his new heightened vantage point. Levi seems smitten all over again with Erwin’s smooth skin as he runs the large hands over every inch of his body with provocative fingers dipping beneath folds of his pants. Engrossed in his exploration, Levi ignores Erwin as he undresses his own body, unconcerned for the vessel he usually inhabits. But Erwin takes his time, watching Levi’s clothes hit the floor from the man's own line of vision, relishing in being able to see what Levi see and also a little disappointed at the lack of a 360 view of the sprite little body he so loves to toss around. When Erwin looks up again it is to the sight of himself naked on the edge of the bed intently pulling and jerking on his rapidly hardening cock. Levi seems incredibly intent on mapping every detail of the bare flesh of his cock and balls presumably to file the sensations away for a later date when they return to their natural state.

Erwin’s own hand beckons him over to the bed once he get’s Levi’s body naked as well. Levi reclines back onto the bed so that Erwin’s hips spread wide in invitation, one hand still jerking away. Erwin tries desperately to remind himself that this is really Levi though it’s his own body. The uncharacteristic expression helps some, but it is still more than awkward to watch yourself masturbate in the flesh. 

“You want to suck it, Erwin? Suck your own cock? Want to know how heavy it is on my tongue?”

The thought freaks him out more than entices him and Erwin grimaces. He can’t go there yet.

“I think I will pass on that, Levi.”

“Afraid you can’t fit it in that mouth?”

“It is a concern, but you have been more than successful at swallowing a substantial amount.”

Levi leers at Erwin, but doesn’t press the issue - yet. He watches as Erwin moves his body across the room with less grace than Levi would like. But Levi pulls his smaller body into Erwin’s lap and revels at being the bigger, more physically dominant partner for once. Erwin gasps when he feels the firmness of his own cock nestling against the crease of his now pert little ass and really feels just how large he is in comparison now that they are flush together.

“Fuck, Levi, this is so strange…”

“I know, I feel like a damn bear. I know you are huge, but to actually feel it - jeez I could get used to this.”

“How do you fit it in? You are so small.”

Erwin rocks up into his own body, shivering as Levi’s cock rubs enticingly against the taut muscles of his abs and groaning as the movement causes that thick prick to drag between the small cheeks of his bottom. Levi growls and to hear the deep passion in his own voice has Erwin squirming in the large lap before a strong hand grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him up into a deep kiss. It is strange and yet familiar, the tastes the same but sensation different. Erwin’s own mouth is a bit larger than Levi’s and his lips slightly fuller and Levi uses this to his advantage as he overpowers his own mouth in an instant. No qualms about shoving a tongue down his own throat and making Erwin moan delightedly in Levi’s voice and scrabble at the broad back for something to anchor him. 

Levi uses his new found brute strength to lift Erwin from his lap and flip him down onto the bed. Erwin yelps as Levi moves over him, the large body eclipsing anything else from view as Levi rests between his own spread thighs to stare heatedly with bright blue eyes. 

“Fuck, I really do look good like this. Or is it just you looking needy and open in my body. This is a goddamn mind trip.”

Narcissism be damned Erwin marvels at the way his own face hungerly stares at the familiar and pliant body before Levi. He wants this, he wants this real bad and Levi is itching just as much as Erwin is for it. But before he can make his own move, Levi dips down and runs his tongue and lips across the small chest and nipples and makes a quick path down to his own narrow hips and bypassing his needy cock goes straight to the heady ball sac. Erwin shouts and it rings out much higher in Levi’s voice as the man goes further down to lick at his tiny puckered hole. Cracking his eyes open Erwin groans at the sight of his blonde head working between the lewdly spread thighs, bobbing and sucking and occasionally eying his cool grey gaze. Levi works all of his own sweet spots, letting Erwin experience just what drives his body crazy and Erwin tries to take mental notes, but when that tongue buries deeper and breaches the muscles of his anus he about looses it. Thankfully Levi pulls away with an obscene licking of his lips as he surveys his own body writhing in the throes of passion. 

“Mmm I can taste your cum from earlier. And I’m still a bit loose, which is good since I have very little patience right now.” 

Erwin groans and bites Levi’s bottom lip as a bead of precum slips from the tip of Levi’s very needy cock. He wraps the small hand around the erection he so loves to tease and works over the hard flesh.

“Levi, fuck me. Now.”

A feral grin spreads across Erwin’s own face before disappearing as Levi lunges over the side of the bed to retrieve their tube of KY jelly. When he comes back up he immediately opens the container and pours a generous amount in the large hands, rubbing them together to heat up the oil.

“A little piece of advice, Erwin. Don’t clench.”

And without further ado Levi slams two thick fingers covered in lube straight into his own asshole. Erwin sucks in a shocked breath, Levi’s eyes wide and mouth gaping open before letting the breath out with a scream. Levi is back over him, Erwin’s own face peering down at him with lust blow eyes as Levi stares him down, watching his own face scrunch up in pain as he feeds the fingers deeper past his quiver little asshole. 

“I know what my body can handle, but can _you_ handle it, Erwin?”

“Oh my god! Levi..Levi..oh my god!”

“That’s just two fingers, four doesn’t even open me up fully for your cock.”

“Fuck! Levi, slow down a bit!”

“Hell no. Consider this payback for all of those times you are too horny to properly stretch me open. But don’t worry, Erwin, you will love it. I promise - I always do.”

Levi slams the meaty fingers in a few times before adding a third with no warning. Erwin gasps and wiggles on the bed as he tries to keep Levi’s tensing body relaxed. It hurts, there is no denying that, but with it is a primal heat that makes his toes curl with more than pain. A fourth finger is added and Erwin fists the sheets, the thin fingers threatening the sheer the fabric as Levi pumps in and out, cruising at the way his own body thrashes with every thrust. 

“I can’t wait for you to feel your own cock tearing me apart…”

Erwin whines, a sound rarely heard in Levi’s voice, but he can not appreciate it at the moment because Levi pulls the slick fingers from his now open asshole to coat the blonde’s heady prick with a liberal amount of oil. Erwin hikes Levi’s legs up and around his own powerful hips and ogles at the stretch it involves to hook the smaller limbs at his back. Levi doesn’t even ask if Erwin is ready and just lines up the head of Erwin’s dick at his ready, but still too small, little hole. Arching his neck up, Erwin is able to look down the sweaty length of Levi’s body to where his own hands and hips crowd between Levi’s legs. Levi slowly begins to feed Erwin’s prick into his own greedy ass, savoring the initial stretch he knows will occur when the circumcised head blazes through. Erwin is in utter rapture, the sight isn't anything new, he loves to watch his cock disappear into Levi’s tight passage, but to experience it, to feel the muscles try and give way for the much too large intrusion and the warm, thick heat filling up Levi’s ass - it is almost too much.

“Oh my fucking god! L-levi, it’s h-huge! It’s so fucking b-big, how...h-how, oh my god!”

“I know, and I am going to make you love every inch. Just like I do.”

Levi slides home with only minimal force applied. He takes note at just how easy it is to force his way in and take his own ass and realizes that Erwin holds his true strength back more than he thought. It would be so easy for him to completely wreck his own body with just the natural power that flows through Erwin’s muscles. Levi doesn’t want to actually hurt Erwin, or his own body of course, and focuses on exerting just the right amount of force to make him scream, but not break. The guttural sound that leaves his own lips as Levi plows down deep for the first time lets him know he gauged right and Erwin is experiencing much more pleasure than pain. Erwin is hooked after just the first thrust of his thick cock fucking deep and hard into the little body.

“M-more, Levi! More, harder - please!”

“You want more of your own cock, Erwin? Are you a little cock slut for your own damn prick now? 

“Yes, yes oh god Levi! It feels so good!”

“Yeah your cock fills me up just right, splitting at the seams and so deep you are gonna taste your own fucking cum.”

Erwin shouts and hooks one small hand around his own thick neck which strains with the effort Levi uses to fuck him raw and wraps his nimble fingers around Levi’s dick positively pulsing with need. It’s not going to last long, the strangeness of the whole situation coupled with the precision Levi uses to fuck his own body in the perfect way to stimulate his prostate with every thrust has Erwin hurtling towards climax. He notes it feels relatively the same as it would in his own body and wonders if it is because sex and stimulation has more to do with the brain than really the body - for a brief second he thinks this might be why Hanji wanted to study them having sex. But the thought dissolves quickly as Levi rams that hard cock back in hard enough to jolt Levi’s body across the bed causing the blonde’s strong hands to latch onto the slim hips and drag him back into the sturdy lap like he weighed little more than a pillow. That about does it. Levi bats his own hand from his prick leaking cum profusely now and instead wraps Erwin’s big bear hand around the entirety of his straining cock and squeezes while driving home again. Levi holds his own pelvis down as he grinds Erwin’s hips roughly against his groin, cursing when he see his own small body panting and gasping in abandon as he pulses Erwin’s fist around his cock just as he knows his body likes.

“You better fucking cum, Erwin. Cum knowing it’s your cock fucking you like a little whore. Fucking you like you fuck me every night...cum on your own goddamn cock, Erwin. Now!”

And cum Erwin does in thick ropes of sticky seed that squeezes out from between the fingers of his own hand clenched tight around Levi’s prick. He isn’t sure if he makes a sound when he orgasms, too lost in the all consuming bliss and passion that pours over him in waves as Levi milks him for all he is worth. Erwin is coherent enough to hear a deep grunt before the insistent hips at Levi’s ass still and a thick heat pools deep in Levi’s bowls making Erwin squirm with the odd sensation of it. Levi pulls out almost immediately and plops down flat onto his own body in a boneless heap, not thinking of his new stature. Erwin can’t even yell as his own weight knocks the breath from Levi’s lungs and he has to beat onto the broad back to try and get Levi off so he can breath again. It takes Levi a moment to realize what the issue is and quickly scrambles to the side to give his body and Erwin room to breathe.

“Ah shit, sorry I didn’t break anything did I? Damn you are as big as an ox.”

Erwin sucks in greedy breaths of air before he can survey the state of his lovers body.

“N-no ah I think you are fine…s’fine. Damn I really can crush you can’t I?” 

Levi makes a noncommittal noise as he rolls Erwin’s body onto his back. Erwin gazes over at his usual large form and takes in the relaxed post coital state of his usually tense limbs and the surprisingly not fully flaccid cock resting on the side of his thigh.

“This is so weird, Levi.”

“I know, I just fucked myself.” 

Erwin laughs and the sweet sound of Levi’s voice rings out in the quiet room before Levi swings Erwin’s arm over to smack his own chest.

“Stop laughing…”

“What you don’t like the sound of your own laugh?”

“It’s creepy. In fact hearing my own voice like this is creepy.”

Erwin smirks, but feels the same way. This whole thing is a bit off putting even before they decided to fuck each others own bodies. Not that either regrets it at all. In fact Erwin is hoping for another round, sooner rather than later. No wonder Levi likes to jump him so much, if it’s not too arrogant to say, Erwin’s cock does a good job. Erwin reaches Levi’s thin hand over to his own cock, limp and yet still not exactly flaccid. He wraps Levi’s fingers around his sticky prick still covered in lube and licks his lips at the way the small hand has trouble fully encompass his large length even when not hard. Levi shudders in Erwin’s body as the overstimulated cock sends light tremors of pained pleasure through the large body.

“I think I want to try sucking it off.”

Levi smirks and it darkens Erwin’s face with the crassness of it at the others admission.

“You wanna suck your own cock?”

“...Yeah.”

“Well then we should get in the shower, unless you really like the taste of my ass and lube?”

“Yeah, well your - or my or whatever - cum is leaking out of your ass so I think a shower is in order.”

Both men roll off of the bed on wobbly legs as they try and reorient themselves with their new bodies after some great sex. It’s no easy feat to make it to the bathroom, but they manage to get into the tiny shower stall and Levi turns the water on to his favored setting of scalding hot. Erwin wastes no time grabbing the bar of soap and starts cleaning his own body of the sweat and lube and cum that accumulated during their tryst in the sheets. Levi reaches a powerful arm around his own back, easily reaching down with Erwin’s arm span to feel around between his own cheeks to play in the cum that drips easily from his asshole thanks to the spray of water. Levi curses and gently pushes two fingers up the stretched hole, making Erwin shudder and bite into his own pecs as he washes the suds from their bodies.

“Let’s see if you can fit more of your own cock in my mouth than I can…”

Erwin needs no more invitation than that to slip onto Levi’s knees before his own massive frame. At this height he is at perfect eye level for his prick swelling now with interest. Erwin looks up his own impressive body to see the glint in his eyes and pupils swallowing the bright blue before taking a tentative lick to the clean head. Levi groans and wraps Erwin’s strong hand around the base of his cock, holding it out in offering for his own mouth.

“Tell me when you need to cum, I want to feel it up your ass again.” 

“Feeling particularly confident in your oral skills tonight, Erwin?”

Erwin pulls a smirk on Levi’s face, knowing full well he has nothing to prove to his lover about his _oral skills_ and that Levi is goading him on. Not giving Levi the satisfaction of a response, Erwin jumps right in, licking the thin lips of Levi’s small mouth before wrapping them around just the head of his own cock. Levi has him at a semi full erection and already Erwin is a bit weary about his task, but determined nonetheless. He has never seen his cock this up close and personal and actually has a hard time getting the bulk of his shaft passed Levi’s teeth so he doesn’t nick the sensitive skin. Erwin isn’t sure if Levi’s mouth is just that small or his prick really is that big, but he is not going to take Levi’s efforts and spectacular blow jobs for granted again. 

“Remember this the next time you decide to shove this massive cock down my throat.”

Levi wraps one of Erwin’s hands around the back of his own skull, strong fingers finding purchase in the black hair before thrusting forward with little mercy for his own mouth. Erwin gags instantly as the whole of his cock forces itself into the small mouth and tickles the back of Levi’s throat. Tears spring in Levi’s eyes as Erwin tries his best to relax the esophagus and find room to breathe around his own cock. It is frightening and arousing at the same time, how just his dick can render Levi, and in this instance himself, powerless. It would be a real power trip if he wasn’t the one currently choking on the sheer size of it. Levi lets up after a moment, allowing Erwin room to breathe and loosens his tight grip on his head. Surprisingly, Erwin doesn’t pull off as soon as he is released and instead hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, making Levi moan from deep in his own chest. Those large hands find Levi’s hair again, but pet and guide Erwin along now rather than force him to deep throat. Erwin absolutely loves it, the heavy weight of his own cock on Levi’s small, but clever tongue, the way his full girth blocks any airway from Levi’s mouth and Erwin must take deep, loud breaths through his nose if he wants to keep sucking himself off. Levi has always had a bit of an oral fetish, and if this is what all cock feels like in his mouth, Erwin can understand why. Erwin pays close attention to the ridges and veins he massages with Levi’s tongue and moans around his stuffed mouth to send those sinful vibrations through the shaft like he knows he loves.

“Fuck, Erwin, I am getting close…”

But his own voice doesn’t sound nearly haggard enough for Erwin’s liking and he starts to bob faster over his cock, making obscene slurping noises as he works Levi’s mouth raw. The hands in Levi’s hair tightens and it spurs Erwin on as gasps and curses fall freely now from his mouth in a very Levi fashion. A spurt of precum pools on his tongue and the bitter tang of his own essence fills Levi’s mouth and Erwin moans like the whore he has become.

“E-erwin, enough...up...get up, I’m going to cum…”

Hearing the true desperation this time, Erwin pulls off of his own cock with a final, long suck, teasing the crown of his prick as it pulls from the pucker of Levi’s now swollen lips. Levi doesn't give him time to get up on his own and hooks Erwin’s hands into the crook of his armpits and lifts his own body up and around so Erwin is back under the stream of the now cooling shower. Erwin shudders with excitement at being manhandled in this small body. Levi quickly comes up behind him, cock throbbing with desire and easily slips Erwin’s prick between his own cheeks and straight into the gaping, waiting asshole. Levi’s ass has tighten just enough to make the entrance taught and pleasurable with a nice drag in that has Erwin surging up on tip toes. Wrapping a strong arm around Levi’s middle and shoulders, Levi uses Erwin’s strength to lift his own body up against the slick tiled walls of the shower stall and slams up into his used little hole. Erwin yelps and grabs uselessly at the wet tile, but his own arms have him held secure as Levi plows into his own body hard and deep.

“Fuck yes...harder Levi, h-harder yes…fuck me!”

“You needy little bitch - you can’t get enough of your own goddamn prick. I want to hear you say it!”

Levi accents his request with a well aimed thrust that has a high pitched whine leaving his own mouth he would really rather not hear again from his own lips. Erwin pants as he can do nothing but jut Levi’s ass out for his cock and take it as he scrambles to find purchase on the tiles just out of reach beneath his feet. 

“F-fuck, yes...I love it Levi...I love the way you fuck me with my own cock. Harder, it feels so good!”

“I told you I’d make you love every massive inch, you greedy whore…”

“Yes, fuck yes!”

Levi pushes Erwin flat up against the shower wall with his own brute strength as he buries his cock deeper into the perfect heat of his tight ass. Erwin moans profusely and claws at the stall and pushes Levi’s cock up against the slick tile for a bit of much needed friction. It’s rough and perfect and it only takes two powerful thrusts before Levi loses his composure and drills Erwin’s hips deep into his own ass and blows his load for a second time. Pleasure pools deep in Erwin’s gut as Levi’s passage is filled to the brim once again, and it forces a dry orgasm from the little body as he is unable to fully pull another erection out so quickly after the first fucking. It isn’t any less spectacular though and has Erwin slamming Levi’s face into the wall from the intensity of the feeling. Levi bites at his own shoulder to hold in the shout threatening to break free and when he slips out he has to catch his own body as Erwin can no longer hold it up on his own. 

“Yeah I fucked you pretty good didn’t I?”

Erwin can only groan pitifully in response, Levi’s throat is too dry and scratchy and limbs too tired to do much more. Levi chuckles softly in Erwin’s deep voice as he holds his pliant body in one arm and turns off the shower with the other. He still clutches the Erwin possessed body as he snatches a few towels on his way back to the bedroom and tosses the smaller figure onto the bed before face planting next to him with the fluffy cotton. Erwin quickly wraps up his new naked body in the towels, shivering from the cool air of the room while Levi looks perfectly content soaking wet in his own body. With a smile Levi turns his now blonde head to his own face and gives a suggestive once over.

“You horny old man, this body is always ready to go isn’t it...”

“Shit, Levi, give me an hour at least, I am so exhausted I couldn’t even get a proper erection last time.” 

“How about we keep these bodies for another day if Hanji finds a fix or not tomorrow and see what other fun things we can do?”

Levi’s lips smile tiredly as Erwin mulls over the idea and finds that he likes it. There is all sorts of trouble they could get up to and he is more than willing to ride his own thick cock again.

“Fine, but remember what I got you for Valentines Day last year that you refused to wear? I am so putting it on.”

“Only if we get to fuck over the table in the study - I have never been able to fuck someone over a table before.”

“Deal.”

They kiss lazily on the promise before slouching back into the bed for some much needed sleep, naked and mostly wet they care little for the state of their bed as they drift off to sleep thinking of all the naughty things they will get to try out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write, so please let me know if there were any super confusing spots to fix up. Phew, hope this is what the Anon was hoping for c:


End file.
